Heart's Wish
by yup. its me
Summary: Everyone loved her. He was resistant. But as fate would have it, the most reluctant of the group got the furthest only to fall the hardest. [SessKag]


And so I'm here to say... **_It's baaack baby!_**

New plots deserve new summaries:

_Everyone loved her. He was resistant. But as fate would have it, the most reluctant of the group got the furthest only to fall the hardest._ (Sess/Kag)

So just sit back, relax and enjoy the new installment of...

**Heart's Wish**.

**Chapter 1** – _The annoyance called fate_.

Sweat dripped heavily down his face, past his throat and into his shirt. His heavy breathing sounded silent against the grunts. His hands shook with apprehension, as he tried to clench and unclench them to get rid of the feeling.

His head raised and stared into eyes that had the same look of fierce determination. The person that held those eyes was also responsible for the grunts that out sounded his labored breathing.

"Hut 42! Dip 29! GO! (1)" He gave a small grunt and rushed forward, his shoulder colliding non-to-gently with the person in front of him. Jumping over the body, he rushed towards another holding a brown oval object and proceeded to tackle him into the ground.

Sounds of cheering and appreciation greeted his ears, as he stood over his second victim that was groaning in misery and pain, "_Damn it, Sesshoumaru. Fucking kill me next time, why don't you?_" he grounded out. Sesshoumaru smirked.

The team rushed up to the player that was taking his helmet off to reveal silver hair and jumped around him with happiness.

"Sesshoumaru! That was so frickin' awesome!"

"Shit! You serious knocked that guy out!"

"Nice tackle!"

Sesshoumaru stood still as praises continued to pour out all around him. It sounded all the same. All words were spoken of his unbridled ruthlessness, his unmatchable bravery, his inhuman strength. Everything. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over his teammates, and a figure caught his eye.

The group of his other male teammates quieted down after they didn't hear or see any signs of Sesshoumaru's acknowledgement. Instead his gaze was directed behind them.

They turned around and looked past the fence and into the parking lot where a figure of a girl in a mini skirt was seen walking up the steps.

Someone whistled impressively, "She's got nice legs."

A guy standing next to him bonked his head, "How can you see that far? For all we know she could be your old lady!"

"SHUT UP ya skuzzy meat sack!" The guy growled back.

Sesshoumaru turned around and walked away from the squabbling boys when his interest was lost as the girl walked through the doors and disappeared.

The coach blew his whistle loudly, "BOYS! Get your asses back over here for practice!"

Sesshoumaru jogged towards him followed by the rest of the team. They all stood next to each other in front of the coach as he shouted,

"What is wrong with you people! Sesshoumaru isn't the only player on the team! Wolfe-" A guy with long brown hair in a high ponytail with steel blue eyes, snapped his head up at his name, "-your performance was disgusting! Your throw was so off **I** could have caught it from the sidelines!" The coach yelled, pacing the front row with his hands behind his back like a military camp Sergeant.

"I'm sorry coach!" The blue-eyed yelled back without an ounce of sorry in him.

"That better be the last time, Kouga, or else you're going to be missing out on the next game." The coach growled out, "60 push ups!" Loud groans of protest greeted his ears and he got ticked off, "It's for every yard you meat stacks let the person with the ball run for freely! Now get to it!"

Everybody dropped down and started doing pushups.

"ONE! Come on you sissys', you can go faster! Where's the song?" The coach walked up and down the line.

"_I don't know what I've been told!_" The team sang in sync, as they did their drill.

"SIX! Stomach off the floor, Akira mini!" Inuyasha glared at his coach and grunted out a 'fuck off'.

"_But our coach is lame and old!_" The coach obviously didn't feel subjected to start another debate about that line seeing as to how the team won every time.

"Sound off!"

"_One, two_!"

"Sound off!"

"_Three, four_!"

"Don't tell me some of you guys are giving up already? You're all almost there! 37!"

"_I don't know what I've been told_!" They continued to sing again.

"Pick up the pace you future hamburger flippers!"

"_But our coach is lame and old_!"

"Sound off!" The coach looked at the entrance to the field when the doors opened, and saw the principle walk out with a taller girl following him.

"_One, two_!" The team shouted back albeit slightly louder this time as their bodies began to groan against the strain.

"Sound off!" He shouted, his gaze still connected to the up-coming pair.

"_Three, four_!" Two people already dropped forward, panting as their bodies gave out.

"Ken and Michael you weak Neanderthals!" They both flipped the coach off as they laid on their backs, trying to catch their breaths.

The coach fumed at their bland disrespect but couldn't do anything harsh for the principle had arrived with his visitor.

"Coach Toutousai! That is not the way you discipline your students." The principle scolded.

"Team! Take 5!" Everyone got up but didn't move as they spotted the girl from before.

Kouga nudged Sesshoumaru's arm, "Hey, isn't that the chick that you were checking out?"

Sesshoumaru merely glanced at Kouga before turning back to the girl who stood by the principle looking annoyed at the long conversation.

He noticed her long legs shown by the mini dark denim skirt she was wearing, and the long grey 'wife beater' with her black lace bra peeking over the top. Her all black high-top Chuck Taylors with a yellow graffiti styled Batman logo on the side, looked great on her surprisingly. To say that she didn't look simply gorgeous would be a lie even to himself, and Sesshoumaru was someone who didn't believe in lying.

He looked up towards her face and caught her eyes. His lips tightened as he gazed into her sparkling crystal teal eyes that were framed by dark lashes. For only a split second a small smile lifted on her soft petal pink lips and he saw gleaming white teeth with dimples on the side which he found to be incredibly sexy. Then their magic moment broke as the principle began to pull her away.

As his inspection finished he watched as the unnamed girl and the principle walk away, leaving a fuming coach behind.

Kouga bounded up to him and threw and arm around his shoulder, and said in baby tone "Coach, are you feeling blue?"

"Shut your trap." And he stalked off towards his office. Before he got to far away, he yelled over his shoulder, "Practice's over! So get off my field!"

Sesshoumaru walked off to the locker rooms with the rest of the team following.

-- - ----- -- -

"So now that you've met all the teachers, that's all that I have for you today." Principle Myoga smiled at the tall girl, "Be ready for school tomorrow Kagome."

Kagome grinned, "Chyeahh."

He watched her walk out the door, but failed to hear her mumble '_Stupid fucktard_'.

-- - ----- -- -

Kagome sighed loudly, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. She couldn't get those piercing gold eyes out of her mind. He was hot! The guy with the long brown hair and blue eyes didn't look so bad either.

She smirked. It seemed like her time here wasn't going to be so bad after all. She'd just have to avoid her cousin and everything will be as smooth as water.

Her car appeared and she opened the door, seating herself in the comfortably leather seats.

_Tch. Avoid my cousin? That cunt has her damn connections and she will figure out that I go here by tomorrow morning_.

-- - ----- -- -

This story took a different approach. But do not fear for there will be some relations in the old version.

I re-read Heart's Wish, and I am still wincing. I knew that I could have just edited it but when I finished with my chapter 8, a thought stuck me and with it came new ideas that came along with the new summary. As you can tell.

But thank you readers! You're _too_ cool.

(1)** – **I have no clue what football players yell to each other, don't blame me. I'm not exactly football-literate.

: **yup, its me**.


End file.
